1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a fixing structure for a handle. In particular, the present invention relates to a fixing structure for a door handle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional door handle comprising a grip portion 1, a first fixing portion 2, and a second fixing portion 3. The grip portion 1 has two ends respectively connected to the first fixing portion 2 and the second fixing portion 3. The first and second fixing portions 2 and 3 are used to fix the handle to a door 4. The first fixing portion 2 includes a plurality of screw holes 21, and the second fixing portion 3 includes a fixing tube 31 with an inner threading. The door 4 includes a plurality of first mounting holes 41 associated with the screw holes 21 of the first fixing portion 2, and a plurality of first screws 22 are extended through the first fixing holes 41 into the screw holes 21. The door 4 further includes a second mounting hole 42, and a second screw 32 is extended through the second mounting hole 42 to engage with the inner threading of the fixing tube 31. The handle is, thus, screwed to the door 4.
However, since the screw holes 21 are integrally formed on the first fixing portion 2 and since the fixing tube 31 is integrally formed on the second fixing portion 3, the distance from the fixing tube 31 to each of the screw holes 21 is fixed. Hence, drilling of the first mounting holes 41 and the second mounting hole 42 must be carefully performed to make the first mounting holes 41 and the second mounting hole 42 exactly align with the screw holes 21 and the fixing tube 31 respectively. However, precise drilling of the first mounting holes 41 and the second mounting hole 42 could not be achieved every time, leading to troublesome mounting of the handle to the door 4.